Stealth, Speed, Observance
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Emerald is a thief, a pick pocket, who prides herself on her stealth. Ruby is known for speed, outrunning anyone in a race. Blake, a faunus, has her animal instincts and keen senses, making her very skilled in observance. Petty crime leads to a chase. BlackGemShipping- RubyBlakeEmerald.
1. Chapter 1

Yo Peeps, GateMasterGreen here with a new fic to celebrate volume 2 and a new favorite character of mine: Emerald. If you hadn't guessed, Green is my favorite color, so Emerald became very dear to me. I now have three characters I love equally, the tree I am currently shipping in this fic. So let's begin.

**_Disclaimer: I shan't lay claim to this glorious show called RWBY._**

Emerald hooked her thumbs in the waistline of her pants and took a quick view of her surroundings. The sun was setting soon, so many people were heading home and leaving the streets rather bare. She spotted a man, alone, sitting at a cafe table. Her eyes trained on his pockets, grinning at how full they seemed. Time for some... Repossession.

She strolled over, not looking at her target directly before bumping into the leg of his chair. She fell forward as the man turned, catching the tripping woman and not noticing her hand slip into his pocket and relieve him of his wallet.

"Sorry." She said smoothly. "I'm not from around here, so I got a little caught up with the sights."

The stranger helped her to her feet and chuckled. "It's fine. I don't get to help strangers often."

Just as she turned to leave, a voice called out. "Thief!" Emerald turned to see two teens, one in a large red cloak and the other in black form-hugging clothes and a bow. The younger girl being the one to yell.

Her cover blown, Emerald bolted, not looking back as she raced down the streets.

Blake, having told Ruby what she saw, watched in mild amusement as the energetic teen ran after the green-haired girl. She almost felt bad for Ruby's quarry. No one could outrun the cloaked crusader. Setting her thoughts aside, she rushed to catch up.

The cloaked huntress in training appeared before her prey in a burst of rose petals, the other girl slamming into her. Both collapsed in a heap, just as Blake caught up. The cat faunus snickered slightly, seeing their compromising situation. Emerald's hands were squeezing Ruby's breasts (probably trying to soften her impact) and her thigh was pressed between Ruby's own. Their faces were inches apart and both of them were blushing furiously.

"I have to admit, I didn't think my leader worked this quickly. Nice going, Ruby." Amber eyes glinted with mischief, the two girls on the ground flushing even more.

Ruby whined childishly. "Blaakkkee, stop it."

Blake helped them up and chuckled, turning to Emerald. "You need to return the man's wallet. I'll let you off the hook, if you do. You've managed to amuse me beyond the norm."

Ruby muttered. "Yeah, 'cause you're a pervert."

The faunus' bow twitched and amber eyes locked on silver. "Do you want to repeat that, Ruby? I'm sure Yang would like to hear about this, in detail." Ruby shook her head vehemently. Blake turned to Emerald. "Well?"

The dark-skinned teen shrugged and handed the wallet over. "It's not like I needed it, just wanted some fun. Though what happened wouldn't quite fit my definition of the word."

A few minutes later, the situation was sorted out. The man got his wallet back with an apology and the girls were seated at the same cafe, chatting.

"So, you're here for the tournament too?" Ruby asked, smiling. "Cool."

Emerald nodded. "Yeah. It ought to be interesting with what I've seen of the others who came. I heard that Pyrrha Nikos will be in this one."

"She goes to Beacon with us," replied Blake. "She's a friend of ours."

"She'll be tough competition, what with all her past victories in tournaments." Emerald quipped. "I'd expect her to win. If anyone." She stood and excused herself. "I'll see you around, you two. It's been nice talking to someone who doesn't annoy the dust out of me."

Ruby grabbed her scroll. "Wait. We should exchange some info. We could maybe hang out later!"

Emerald laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. "Is this your way of asking me out?" She teased.

Ruby sputtered. "W-Wh-what? N-n-n-not at a-all. I just hoped we could be friends."

Snatching the girl's scroll, Emerald tapped a few things. "I was just teasing, girl. Don't worry. Though, you wouldn't find me objecting. You're pretty cute." With that, she handed the device back. "See ya, Ruby. Blake."

The cat girl nodded. "It was nice to meet you."

**XXXGMGXXX **

An hour or so later, the two were back in their dorm, watching as Yang and Weiss bickered about whatever. Ruby broke them apart before sitting near the Weiss' bed, leaning on the frame.

Yang slipped down across from her and grinned. "So, what did you two get up to on the streets."

"Stopped a thief, nothing special." Ruby tried to play it off.

Yang quirked a brow. "Is there more to your little story?" She prodded her sister. "Tell me. I won't laugh."

"You would, if she told you what exactly happened." The two saw Blake reading her book, but it was her whom spoke. "She did make a friend, though."

Lilac eyes shifted to the cookie junkie. "It's nice to know you're making even more friends. I take it the thief is who you befriended, sis." Ruby nodded. "So... What are they like?"

Ruby smiled slightly. "She's actually very nice. She gave the guy his wallet back. She's got green hair and dark skin, which is pretty and-"

"Whoah," interrupted Yang. "You're starting to rant again, sis." She paused before a wicked smirk pulled over her face. "She's "pretty"? Does little Ruby have a crush?" Ruby blushed and covered her face with her hands. "She does!" Throwing a hand over her sister's shoulder, she continued. "Listen well and I'll tell you how to woo her!"

Ruby groaned. "Please, nooo."

"First thing's first! You need her number." Yang stated.

"She gave it Ruby on her scroll." Blake had once again spoke. "Ruby asked for it later, so they could hang out."

The brawler nodded. "Do you know if she'd possibly want to date, Ruby."

"Stated it as clear as day." Replied Blake. "She said she was teasing, but her eyes were sincere."

"So, it's settled!" Yang snatched Ruby's laptop, shoving it into the younger girl's hands. "Call her up and ask her out on a date!" She turned to Blake and Weiss. "Let's give her some privacy." All three got up and left, leaving Ruby alone.

Ruby unlocked her scroll and flicked through her contacts, settling on 'Emerald'. Her finger rested over the call button and she sighed. Should she? Yang and Blake looked sure, so maybe they were right. The only way to figure that out was to call. Hardening her resolve, she pressed the button.

Emerald's image flickered onto the screen, a smile on her face. "Hey, Ruby! What's up?"

"Hi, Emerald. I just had a question."

Emerald nodded. "You wanted to figure when we could hang out, right?"

Ruby shook her head. "No. I was wondering if you'd like to, maybe, um... Go on a date with me?"

A beaming smile was her response. "Sure thing. Just call me up when you have all the particulars sorted. I guess I'll see you then!"

Ruby grinned. "You got it! I'll see you around. Bye Emmy!"

"Emmy?" Emerald snickered. "I guess that works. Later, Rubes." The connection severed and Ruby shot up.

She danced in joy and ran to the door, flinging it open. The rest of her team was outside and she jumped Yang. "She said yes!"

Yang laughed and ruffled her sister's hair. "Look at you! Fifteen and a lady killer! I'm so proud!"

The other two congratulated her and they went back inside, settling down for the evening. That night, Ruby fell asleep with a smile.

**End...**

That's all for now. I hope to update soon. Tell me what you think. It's not BlackGem yet, Blake joins later. I'll see y'all later. Au revoir. This is GateMasterGreen, Signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

GMG, ready to roll! Yo, what's up guys. I'm testing a new intro, so I'd like your opinion. I'll probably use it for a few chapters and if no one likes it, go back to the old one. On a side note; I got a ridiculous number of emails concerning this fic, so yay! For those of you who follow my other RWBY fics, First Stage: Human is te only one beside this one I'm going to update until I can get ahold of a computer, so I apologize. For those who are new readers, most of my RWBY fics are written at least partly on iPod. BCB is completely iPod typed, as is FSH, and this one so far. So enjoy. It's a pain in the ass to type this way.

**_Disclaimer: I have no intention to say RWBY is mine. I don't wanna be sued. _**

_**A few days later...**_

The last few days had been... Interesting. Ruby had been running about, trying to work out a date plan and Yang had been an immense help. Weiss, to the others shock, wanted to help to and gave Ruby a little spending money. She probably figured that, if Ruby spent more time with someone else, she could bug Weiss less. A win-win for both parties.

So here she was, waiting for Emerald. The thief had asked her to meet at From Dust Till Dawn around noon, thus why Ruby was having a small chat with the owner. He had thanked her for her help earlier in the year and she shrugged it off, saying that he was too kind. She was so absorbed in their conversation, she didn't notice the girl sneaking up on her.

Wrapping her arms around Ruby, Emerald rested her chin on a cloaked shoulder and glanced at the old man. "Hey, thanks for earlier, but I really hope you're not trying to steal my girl, gramps." He smiled and waved them off. "Hope you have a good day." She said as he went back inside his shop.

Ruby pulled away before turning to hug the thief properly. "You came! Not to say I wasn't expecting you not to, but I was waiting and I got worried that I might've been overbearing before and that you wouldn't want to see me and-" She was cut off by a finger on we lips.

"Cool your jets, motormouth. I was just running a little late." She frowned. "I was checking out a book store."

Ruby's eyes widened. "You like books too?"

Emerald scoffed. "Why is it so weird that I enjoy books?" She paused. "Then again, too many people are stuck face first in their scrolls, so I can get the shock."

Ruby smiled. "My teammate, the one from earlier, likes books too. Not many people appreciate them, so it's nice to meet other people who do."

"Agreed." She grinned. "So where are we heading?"

Silver eyes shined with excitement. "My sister, Yang, told me about an amusement park and I figured that it might be fun."

"An amusement park?" Red eyes locked on silver, as a smile worked its way on to the darker girl's face. "Sure. It's been awhile since I've visited one."

Grabbing a dark hand, Ruby pulled Emerald along. "Let's go then! This is gonna be fun!"

**XXXGMGXXX **

After Ruby had paid for their passes, the two stepped into an open space that split into a few paths to different parts of the park. Ruby, speed devil as she was, started pulling them towards the roller coasters, Emerald amused at her date's enthusiasm.

The first ride they came up to was named "Dust Biter"... Emerald chuckled. Ruby chose the largest roller coaster to start it all off. She looked up and had to admit, it was a pretty steep drop. Probably why the line was so small. No one wanted to test their mettle, except the few fearless ones.

The duo got in line and were soon seated. After strapping in, the ride lurched to life, crawling forward and up the first hill. Slowly, they rose higher and higher and higher, climbing into the sky. The growing anticipation excited Emerald, though it seemed that Ruby was regretting her choice of this ride. Emerald hugged her shaking date, while keeping we eyes forward. Then came the moment of truth: the peak. The coaster started leaning forward before gravity took over and the shot right down the track, everyone screaming. It was hard to tell whether they screamed out of fear or exhilaration, but Emerald laughed excitedly.

The drop only lasted a few seconds before they jerked into a horizontal position and shot through a dark tunnel, whipping through at ridiculous speeds. Shooting out the other side, they jerked left, then right, the left again, swerving on a winding road of tracks. With no flips on the ride, they needed a way to burn off most of the momentum of the drop, so the quick turns were added. Coming back onto a straight plane of track, they pulled up a shorter hill before zipping down the second half of the ride. They drifted further left before looping around to the right and crossing under the track they had been on seconds ago, as they pulled into the station, everyone cheered. Their torment was over!

Ruby and Emerald shuffled out, the former shaking with wide eyes and the latter laughing. "That was awesome!" Emerald prodded Ruby. "Wanna do that again?"

The younger teen shook her head. "Please no. That was super scary."

Cue raised eyebrow. "Then why'd you pick it?"

Ruby sighed. "My sister told me to ride that one. I shouldn't have listened to her, but she told me it was fun."

"It was fun!" She glanced at Ruby. "Maybe not for you, but for me... Awesome."

Ruby crossed her arms. "Why don't you choose next?" When Emerald turned back to the ride, she cut in. "But please, not that one."

Emerald spun on her heel. "Just messing with you." She grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her along, grinning as their fingers intertwined. "Ever been on the tea cups?"

"Yep!" Replied the younger of the two. "They're one of my favorites."

"Good, because we passes some on the way." They walked down a side path and soon arrived at their destination. A large ring of tea cups on a raised platform, spinning around with the last bunch of riders. Sure, they had to wait, but they talked a bit as the line progressed.

Soon, they were up, seated in a tea cup, buckling up, and placing their hands on the wheel. The ride was... interesting, to say the least. Ruby couldn't handle late drops, but speed was no problem, as evidenced by how fast their cup was whipping around. The park employees watched in amazement as the single cup became a blur. With two Huntresses-in-training and one of them gifted with speed, the task of spinning the cup was child's play.

When the ride was over, both wobbled out, dazed, but grinning like idiots. They tried to high five, but missed, and stumbled into each other. Using the other for support, the duo walked out of the ride and stumbled to a bench, collapsing in a heap.

When the dizziness faded, they started giggling hysterically, Ruby most of all. "Best. Tea cup. Ride. EVER!"

Emerald nodded. "Got that right, little red. I think we might have broken some world record, with how fast we went."

"Team Gemstones for the win!" Ruby held her fist out to Emerald who knocked her own against it. "Yeah!"

Emerald chortled. "Yeah!"

**XXXGMGXXX**

For the rest of the afternoon, the two went from ride to ride, having fun, before grabbing some snacks and making their way to the exits. They walked along and stopped in the city park, sitting on a bench.

Toying with her cotton candy, Emerald cracked a smile and looked at Ruby. "Thanks for takin me out, Rubes. It was nice to have some fun with you. It's been awhile since I've had any fun like that."

"No problem!" Ruby rubbed her neck and smiled sheepishly. "Only the best for my date."

"Ruby?"

Ruby glanced over. "Yes, Emmy?"

"Thank you." And with that, she captured the younger girl's lip with her own.

Silver eyes widened before she relaxed into the kiss, letting the close again. Cotton candy was soon forgotten as the two deepened the kiss. Ruby twines her fingers through mint green hair, as if trying to pull closer. When they broke apart, both seemed flushed. "Wow."

Emerald nodded. "Wow, indeed. You're pretty good at kissing for such a young girl. I'm impressed."

Ruby shifted slightly. "That was my first kiss."

"Well, damn. I think you might need to tell you're sister that your first kiss probably blew hers right out of the water." She pecked Ruby's lips again. "Thanks again."

Ruby watched the dark-skinned girl stand to leave. "Wait!"

The thief turned. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to meet my team?" She smiled nervously. "You could tell what you said to my sister."

Emerald shrugged. "Sure, why not? Not like I'm needed elsewhere." Snatching up the discarded cotton candy, she tossed them in a nearby trash can. "Lead the way."

**XXXGMGXXX**

They arrived in the dorm hallway where Teams RWBY and JNPR resided and made their way to the former's door. Ruby pulled out her key and unlocked it, leading her date inside.

Yang was laid out on her bed, flipping through a motorcycle magazine, a greedy glint in her eyes as she looked at the various ways to fix up Bumblebee. Blake was in her own bunk, rereading the book from the team's first night at Beacon and Weiss was studying. What for? Ruby'd rather not know.

Yang lowered her reading material when she heard the door open, smirking when she saw Ruby and another girl step inside. "Hey, sis. I didn't think you'd be the one to bring a girl home on the first date."

Emerald stifled a laugh and Ruby whined. "Yaannnggg! It's not like that! I wanted her to meet you three."

Weiss sighed. "Ruby, please try to keep your whining to a minimum. I'm trying to study here."

Yang tossed her magazine aside and hopped down, making her way over. "What's up? My name's Yang, Ruby's, big sister." She said, greeting the green-haired girl.

"Emerald." She replied. "It's nice to meet you."

Yang smiled cheerfully. "Same here. Be warned though, hurt her and I'll hurt you." This was said with the smile still in place, creeping the others out.

Emerald nodded. "Got it." She turned to the cat faunus. "It's nice to see you again, Blake."

"As it is, to see you too." She replied, not looking away from her book.

Weiss set her materials aside and waved. "My name's Weiss. A pleasure to meet you, Emerald."

Emerald nodded before turning to Yang. "So your sister wanted me to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"That her first kiss probably outdid yours." Red eyes flashed with amusement.

Seeing Ruby's red cheeks, Yang threw an arm over the thief's shoulder and laughed. "I think we'll be good friends. Now, tell me more."

**End...**

Chapter two is out of the way. Hooray! I hope the chapter was to you liking, so reviews would be appreciated. I appreciate the surprising amount of feedback from chpt. 1, truly I do. Also, I do have a chapter almost done for my RubyPenny fic, First Stage: Human. I know where I'm going with the chapter, I just haven't typed it yet. I will release it soon. That's all for now! Au revoir!


	3. Chapter 3

GMG, ready to roll! Greetings, peeps. I approach with chapter three. They added the Emerald choice for characters, so I fixed the pairing and updated the picture. Also, I filtered using Emerald and came up with only my fic, no surprise given that she was only recently added to the show. For this chapter, I get to do stuff. Metaphorically not literally. I'm not sure how one engages in such activities with a vague concept like 'stuff'.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it DX._**

Emerald left Beacon and began working her way back into the city, sighing. She didn't want to leave, but Cinder could end up wanting to know where she had been, something the thief would rather avoid. She was surprised, while walking, when a voice called out to her.

"It seems like you've had an eventful evening."

She growled. "Roman, you bastard. Shut up and I might let you live."

Said criminal stepped out, twirling his cane before tipping his hat to her. "Calm down, kiddo. I just stated an observance. Though, I'm surprised. You and Red, huh?"

Ruby red eyes narrowed. "Were you following us?"

"Yes." He frowned. "Now, Cinder wanted me to follow you." She glared at him. "I don't know why, but I can probably guess that he wouldn't like to hear what you've been up to."

"What do you want, Roman?" He obviously wouldn't bring this up unless he wanted something.

Instead, Roman sighed. "I don't _want_ anything, kid. Unlike your pal, you've actually impressed me." He smiled. "Just wanted to let you know what you're getting into." Pulling out a cigar, he reached for his lighter before pausing. "On second though. I want my lighter. That's a fair trade, right?"

The thief nodded and tossed the lighter back to its owner. "Fine, but why are you helping me, Roman?"

"Call it fun, if you will." He replied. "Cinder, Mercury, and the White Fang are all so boring. They don't see the fun in things." Lighting his cigar, he took a puff. "Your little fling with Red is entertaining and what could possibly happen, even more appealing."

Emerald groaned. "My dating life is not for your amusement, Roman." A smile cracked on her face. "Besides, she's a nice kid."

Roman waved her off. "Never mind that. While the White Fang are moving our base of operations, I decided to have a little fun. Maybe you would like to join me?" He grinned. "It's suited to our particular... talents."

She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"A simple robbery. I was getting hungry and there's a bakery nearby." He answered. "I wanted to grab a snack and some cash. Interested?"

Emerald shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. Lead the way."

Roman fixed his coat and swaggered off. "Knew you'd enjoy the idea, kid."

**XXXGMGXXX **

Yang was awake earlier than her teammates, a slightly odd occurrence. With nothin to do, she plugged in her headphones, unlocked her scroll, and checked the news.

The reporters face flickered on, with a picture of a broken-into store in the background. "A late night robbery to one of the local bakeries has set police on edge. Footage of wanted criminal, Roman Torchwick, and a partner were captured. If you have any information of either, please contact the Vale Police Force immediately. Here is the footage that was captured." A dark picture showed up on screen, causing Yang to frown. You couldn't make out the colors too well, but the outfit was recognizable enough. Emerald.

Suppressing a snarl, Yang got out of bed and made her way over to the desk were Ruby kept her scroll. Yang quickly pulled up the contacts and called Emerald up, the thief showing up on screen. "I should kill you."

Emerald sighed. "I'm assuming you saw the news, then." A curt nod. "What do you want me to say?"

"Why you're leading my sister along, when you're working for Torchwick." She glared. "He hurt my sister."

Emerald held up a finger. "One, I don't work for him. I work alongside him." Another finger lifted. "Two, I am not leading your sister on." A third finger rose. "Three, if he wanted her dead, she'd be dead. He's a wanted criminal for a reason. He's a professional."

Yang frowned. "He's tried to kill her!"

"Wrong." Emerald sighed. "He told me why he does the things he does, Yang. He's not in it to kill people. He commits crime because it's fun. You and your teammates have been the most entertaining thing in his way."

Lilac eyes softened and the blonde nodded. "I still don't get why you're working with the creep."

Red eyes narrowed. "It's simple. My boss is his boss. We do as they say and go from there. I don't often get a choice of working with him or not."

"And my sister?"

"She's a really sweet kid, Yang." Emerald had a soft smile in place. "I do like her and I don't wanna hurt her. I know she'll freak out when she figures it all out, but she's too nice to resist." The thief looked downcast. "I really don't want to screw things up."

Yang sighed. "Alright. I understand, but it doesn't mean I'll like it. And, Emerald."

"Yes?"

"Talk to her about it." She replied. "If you want to keep her trust, tell her before she figures it out. Explain it to her. If you want, I an wake her up so you two can talk about it. I'll even stay and help you."

Emerald smiled appreciatively. "Thanks. Go get her, please. I'd like to get this over with."

Yang nodded and set the scroll down, making her way over to Ruby's bed. Without warning she hoisted her sister over the edge and covered the younger girl's mouth before she could yelp. "Calm down, sis. It's just me. I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

Ruby pushed Yang's hand away and stood, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Couldn't it wait?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope. Now come on. Your girlfriend's is on the phone and waiting."

"Emmy?"

Yang nodded. "Yep. Now come on."

Emerald watched the image shift so that she was looking at the two sisters. "Hello, Ruby. How are you?"

"Good." The youngest said, yawning. "What did you guys want to talk about?"

Yang figured that she should be the one to put it in the open. "Well, Roman was spotted robbing a bank and I saw it on the news."

Ruby looked confused. "What's the point?"

Emerald shifted slightly. "She saw who was accompanying him and called me." A pause. "I was the one who was working with Roman."

Yang clamped down on Ruby's mouth to stop her loud 'what?!' before it could escape. "Listen, sis. I freaked out too, but she explained it to me and it's not all that bad."

Ruby pried the hand from her face and frowned. "Why were you working with him, Emerald?"

Emerald winced. Ruby hadn't called her Emmy. "Well, you see..." And she explained. Everything she told Yang about her working with Roman, she told Ruby.

Ruby still looked upset, but had forgiven the thief. "Will we have to fight, Emmy?"

"I don't know, but Ruby, don't worry. If we have to, we fight for our enjoyment, ok?" Red eyes softened. "I don't want you hurt, Rubes."

Yang hugged her sister close and smiled. "We're all back to normal, then. Banzai!"

The other two smiled and replied. "Banzai!"

**End...**

So, that there was chapter three. Hoorah! I was surprised to get a PM, and thank RWBYfan312 for their question. I was surprised at how close the last chapter was to being 2k words. I have no idea how long these chapters will be. That's all for now. Adieu!


	4. Chapter 4

GMG, ready to roll. First order of business. A guest review needs a response. Average JO3, my disciple, it lightens my heart to know that you have come to read from my texts once more. I wish you were a member. I'd love the opportunity to converse with you. If any are wondering, I do have an idea on how to include Blake in the pairing... It just takes some time to set up. I do wanna see if I can get it done in this chapter, but it may not be done.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY._**

For their second date, it was Emerald who decided on the plan. They would go and fight some Grimm together, show off to each other, and just have some fun. So they headed for Emerald Forest, much to Ruby's amusement. Her sister's puns must've been rubbing off on her.

"I wasn't aware you had a forest, Emmy." Ruby joked, dodging a few branches.

The thief snorted. "If you're going to make fun of my name, you better expect me too, when next I see a red rose."

The young leader shrugged. "Fair enough. So, why the journey through the woods?"

"I have something planned." The thief said. "Plus, I need my girl to escort me there. I've been curious about how well you fight."

Silver eyes rolled. "You just want an edge on the battlefield."

Emerald shrugged. "I won't tell Mercury, I promise."

"Where are we headed?"

The thief grinned. "I scouted the forest a little while ago and found an area pretty secluded. The Grimm have a hard time reaching it too, but at least we can get there easily enough."

Ruby nodded. "Lead the way."

Emerald led the girl deeper into the forest, letting Ruby handle any of the Grimm they ran into. It took about half an hour before they reached their location and Emerald stopped, pointing at the sheer rock face before them. "We just have to climb this and we'll be there."

Ruby looked confused. "Won't there be more Grimm up there?"

The thief shook her head. "No. I checked it out earlier. The cliff actually runs in almost a complete circle, with a very narrow exception." She grinned. "The only Grimm getting up there are the Nevermores and they don't usually come to this place because the lack of other Grimm to hunt."

"Okay. If you're sure." She hooked an arm around the other girls waist and aimed Crescent Rose at the ground, firing the weapon to shoot them up the cliff. When they landed on the top she cheered. "Crescent Rose for the win!"

"Yeah." Emerald nodded, fetching her scroll from her small pack on her belt. "Now let's see if I can find it."

"Find what?" Asked Ruby. "A service signal?"

"Ha ha, Ruby. I'm cracking up," the thief drawled. "I left a tracker at our destination so I could find it again."

Ruby feigned a skeptical glance. "Is this a trap?"

Emerald chuckled, waving the younger girl off. "Only to get you in my clutches. I need some way to get a girl." She walked off into the tree line. "Come on. It's this way."

Ruby followed after her. "How far?"

"A quarter of a mile, but that won't take to long." She shrugged. "Is that gonna tire you out?"

"Considering that I can cover that distance in like ten seconds, I don't think so." She crossed her arms and tilted her nose up, sniffing.

Emerald ignored her and continued walking, the cloaked teen following. After a short while, they entered a clearing devoid of any obstructions except a small crate. "Here we are."

Ruby glanced at the crate. "What's inside the box?"

"A net to capture you with." Emerald joked, walking over to it. "It's our lunch."

Silver eyes brightened with excitement. "A picnic?"

The thief cracked the crate open and pulled out a checkered sheet. "Down to the last cliche detail."

The cookie junkie helped spread the sheet and sat, watching as Emerald placed a basket on the sheet's center. "Did you bring cookies?"

"Yes." The older girl replied, ruffling Ruby's hair. "Your sister told me about your obsession."

Ruby huffed. "It's not an obsession."

"You're right." Emerald laughed. "It's an addiction."

Ruby plopped down and watched as Emerald sat beside her. She clapped her hands together and stared at the basket with hungry eyes. "Bring on the cookies."

The thief snickered and rifled through the basket, passing a pack of cookies to her date. "Take them you impatient ball of energy."

Peeling the box open, Ruby tore through the cookies like a lawnmower. Emerald would even swear it sounded similar! The red-eyed teen just snatched up a sandwich and bit into it, watching Ruby with amusement. The picnic was rather nice and Ruby did sample other foods that weren't cookies. As the evening passed, the sun sunk lower in the sky. They decided to leave before it got too dark.

In a bit of a rush, the couple sped off back towards the dorms.

**XXXGMGXXX**

The dating duo entered Ruby's dorm to see that the others were gone, out somewhere apparently. Ruby picked up a note from Yang explaining that she'd taken (dragged) the other two out to a karaoke bar with the intention of getting Weiss to sing. Yang even promised a proper recording for her younger sister when they returned.

Emerald read the note over the younger teen's shoulder and chuckled. "I suppose your sister thought I'd be returning with you."

Ruby, naive as she was, looked confused. "Why do you think?"

"She made it so the two of us were alone. In the room housing your bed."

Ruby's cheeks burned red. "O-oh..."

Emerald pulled Ruby against her and kissed the girl. The next hour was pretty interesting for them, but Ruby would never say what happened. Oh well.

**End...**

Sorry for late release. So many things happening. New episodes and movies to watch, fics to read, and character sheets to submit. I've been running around like a headless chicken. Episode 18 was great, Ruby and Emmy finally interact. *manly fangirl squeal* ... -_- a very contradictive action. I also watched Guardians of The Galaxy. It was amazing. I recommend it highly. Before I enter Blake into this pairing, I'd like to know if you guys want her to be part of it. Your opinions matter, so please tell me if I should include her or not. Adieu!


	5. Chapter 5

GMG, ready to roll! I'm here with chapter 5 of Stealth, Speed, Observance. I was planning on waiting to write this, but I have a few reviews and PM's asking for Blake. I will add Blake and try to set that in motion on this chapter.

**_Disclaimer: -_- Don't own RWBY._**

Emerald clicked her scroll shut and sighed. She had planned to hang out with Ruby, but Cinder needed work done for their plan. "Alright, Mercury, let's get this over with."

The other teen chuckled. "Why? Do you have a hot date or something?"

"Yes, I do, actually, and I'd appreciate getting this out of the way." Emerald said, glaring at him.

Mercury just grinned. "Who is this date of yours? Maybe I know him."

The thief pinched the bridge of her knows and sighed. "First, you don't know them. Second, her, not him. My date is a woman."

"Can I tag along on your date?"

Emerald slapped him across the back of his head. "Not a chance, you perv."

"Ow..." He whined, clutching where he had been smacked. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

She glanced at him. "Because you're an annoying pervert who enjoys wasting my time." She started dragging him along. "Now, let's go!"

**XXXGMGXXX **

Team RWBY had been curious as to why Ozpin called them to his office, but didn't argue and came straight away. So here they were, watching him sipping from his ever ready mug. "Do you know why I have brought you here?"

Ruby shook her head. "No sir. We have no idea." An excited look appeared on her face. "Are we getting a mission?!"

"In a way of speaking," started Ozpin. "Yes, but not for the normal reasons."

Weiss spoke up, a little miffed. "What's so different?"

The headmaster sighed and motioned towards his tablet. "We have noticed a pattern of sorts in the places Roman has been targeting." He twined his fingers together. "As such, we have a slight idea of where next he will strike. Given the frequency and locations, we believe he aims to target the newly re-opened dust shop, From Dust Till Dawn." He nodded to Ruby. "I believe your leader is acquainted with the place."

Blake eyed Ozpin. "And what does this have to do with us?"

"Experience in the area." He replied. "Ruby has fought in that particular setting, so has an advantage, no matter how slight, that the other teams lack. She also can better prepare a way to prevent his escape given the same reasons."

Yang grinned. "So you want us to catch him if he shows up. You can count on us."

Ozpin smiled. "That's why I chose you."

**XXXGMGXXX **

As Team RWBY approached the shop, one of the windows exploded out with a loud bang as a man leaped out. He had dark hair and something similar to Ember Celica on his ankles.

He turned, glancing through the window. "Come on, Emerald. We have to get going."

A blade to the throat made him freeze. Blake was glaring at the man. "You aren't going anywhere."

Before Mercury could respond, Emerald strolled out the door. Waving at the old shop keeper. "Sorry, old man. My annoying partner wasn't supposed to kick your window out. We were only trying to get the dust." She looked at her partner. "And you got caught, dumbass."

"Emmy?" The thief turned to see Ruby.

"Hey, Rubes." She waved. "Sorry to disturb you four, but, eh, it's my job."

Mercury narrowed his eyes at her. "Make some friends, Emmy?"

Emerald growled. "Don't call me that."

"The girl in the hood just did. I don't see you getting mad at her." He pointed out.

Emerald sighed. "She's a friend."

"And I'm not?"

The thief shook her head. "I had the unfortunate luck of being your partner."

Weiss interjected. "Would someone explain what's going on? Why is nobody mad at Emerald? I though we could trust her."

Ruby glanced at her partner. "I do trust her." She smiled at Emerald. "She told Yang and I about this. We agreed not to let it in get in the way. We do what we do, she does what she does. No ill feelings towards whoever wins."

Weiss gaped. "But she's a criminal."

Blake quirked a brow. "I used to be one too. It's not always a choice."

Mercury chuckled. "As much as this entertains me, I'd like to finish my job." He nailed Blake with his elbow, knocking her back, before planting a kick to her hip and sending her flying.

Weiss intercepted Emerald, parrying a strike and sending a stab at the thief. "I won't let you get away with this."

Emerald ducked under a swipe and brought her own blades up, causing Weiss to dodge. "Try your best then."

Ruby and Yang were fighting Mercury, the former helping her sister counter their opponent's kicks. Mercury handled their assault rather well, blocking, dodging, and countering with ease.

Blake had joined Weiss, Emerald having to struggle to block both women. Three blades against two, leaving her at a disadvantage. Her only fortune being that both of her opponents wielded their weapons with one hand per blade.

Yang blocked a hook aimed to her temple, only to be kneed in the stomach and knocked away, leaving Ruby alone against Mercury. Ruby struggled because he was inside her guard. She couldn't use Crescent Rose and had to put it away, trying to defend herself in close combat. Given that she lacked the advantage, she was taking a beating. A beeping from her scroll pointed out that her aura was near depleted, but pulled her attention from the fight and allowing Mercury an opening. He planted a kick to her stomach and everyone froze when a shot rang out.

Ruby was sent tumbling, rolling across the ground as she screamed in pain. A pool of blood formed below her and she fainted. Yang rushed to her sister's side, trying to stop the bleeding.

Emerald pulled away from her fight, grabbing Mercury by the neck and shoving him. "Get back to the base. I'll hold them off, but you need to go. If you get caught, they won't go easy on you."

"What about you?" He asked. "You were part of this."

"Yes, I was." She growled. "But not the potential murder. Now, GO!" He fled and she rushed over to Ruby. "Someone call for help!"

**XXXGMGXXX**

Ruby was lying on a hospital bed, a swathe of bandages around her stomach and the girl herself in a induced sleep. On either side of the bed she had visitors. Blake and Yang on one side and Emerald on the other. Weiss had gone to report what happened to Ozpin.

Emerald brushed Ruby's bangs aside, tracing the younger girl's cheek. "You'll be okay, Ruby. I'm sure of it."

Opposite her, Yang was trying to talk to Blake. "Why'd you tag along? You could've gone with Weiss to help report."

Blake grumbled. "I don't see you questioning Emerald."

Yang shrugged. "She cares for my sister. Hell, they're dating."

Blake frowned. "She obviously doesn't care enough."

Emerald heard that one. "Don't imply that I do not care. She is very precious to me." Red eyes reflected her anger. She truly cared for the girl and no one could say otherwise.

Amber eyes narrowed in anger. "This is your fault. If you and Mercury weren't committing crimes, we wouldn't be here."

"My fault?! Oh that's rich." The thief snapped. "It's Mercury who's to blame. Why are you so pissed at me?"

Blake stood with a growl. "Because I love her!" Emerald froze. "She was one of the first people to accept my faunus nature. She doesn't hate me like so many humans would. She's so sweet and you are directly involved with a person who brought her harm."

Yang stood and walked to the door. "I'm not need here. You two settle this yourselves." And she left.

Emerald leaned back in her chair and exhaled. "I love her too. I was ready to kill Mercury, but she needed help."

"Why are you two arguing?" They looked to see Ruby awake. "Please, don't be mad at her Blake. It's not we fault."

Blake nodded. "Fine, but how much did you hear."

Ruby looked down. "Enough to know how you feel, Blake."

The faunus slumped in her chair. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out. You didn't need to know and you have her." She pointed at Emerald. "I didn't have a chance anyways."

Emerald smiled softly. "We could share." Two heads snapped around to look at her. "You like Ruby. I like her. If we all get along, who says we can't share?"

Blake nodded and looked at her leader. "Ruby?"

"Um..."

**End...**

Cliff hanger! Yeah, sue me. You probably already know what's gonna happen. So, I can't wait till Thursday for a reason all RWBY fans know. I also managed to get a pic of Yang saying "you activated my trap card." Adieu for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 6 of SSO! You may now rejoice. As for the introduction. Since no one said a thing, I'm gonna switch back and forth. Also, I was checking the story stats. This is one is doing better than its sister story, First Stage: Human, and both were released at similar times. Well, onward!

Also, to NoPros: The ruby red eyes thing wasn't a mistake. Ruby being a part of the adjective, specifying the shade of red.

_**Disclaimer: I, graced by Green's blessings, do sorely lack many things. The ownership of RWBY is but one of those things.**_

She was a team leader, in charge of three girls. She was one to lead by example, going into battle head first. She was quick and agile, but for all her good qualities, she was not the most graceful of people. She fainted. Blake and Emerald blinked, staring at her unconscious form before chuckling.

"I think we broke her." Said Blake, her amber eyes glinting with mischief.

Red eyes, too, looked like they weren't up to any good. "I agree." She leaned over and whispered in Blake's ear, grinning.

A smile stretched over Blake's face and she nodded. "I quite agree. This will be fun."

**XXXGMGXXX **

When Ruby woke, she nearly fainted again. Curled up on either side of her were Blake and Emerald. Both were breathing evenly, apparently asleep. Ruby couldn't escape either, both arms held in the vice grips of the pair of girls. It didn't help that Yang had entered the room at that moment.

The brawler took one look at her sister and grinned. Ruby's silver eyes went wide. "Yang, it's not what you think!"

"My little sis hooking two chicks." She squealed with excitement. "I'm so proud!"

Unfortunately, the squeal woke Blake. Emerald still sleeping because, with Mercury, she subconsciously tuned out anything annoying. Blake groaned. "Do you have to be so loud?"

Yang nodded curtly. "When it involves my sister picking up chicks, yes." She smirked. "Plus, I'm always this loud."

Weiss appeared behind the blonde, standing in the door way. "And what an unfortunate truth that is."

Ruby whined. "Why does everything have to do with me today?!" She griped. "I get kicked into the hospital, get a confession of love from someone who isn't my girlfriend, and my sister shows up to tease me." She sulked. "Why me?"

"Nonsense." Yang retorted. "You should count yourself lucky on the second count." She rubbed her hands together and chuckled with a lecherous grin. "It's a bit kinky."

Ruby deadpanned. "Really, Yang? I wonder what would happen if should tell-" she couldn't finish due to the hand over her mouth.

"Whoa, sis." Yang cut in. "No need to tell her. We can keep her out of this."

Blake looked at the two oddly. "Don't tell who? I'm afraid I don't understand."

Both looked at her solemnly. "Sisters' Honor, we will never tell a secret if asked in the name of this vow."

Ruby continued. "Yang asked me not to say, so I can't. Sorry, Blake."

Emerald chuckled. "That question was shut down in seconds." Her red eyes were mirthful. "Askers beware; the vow of sisters looms ahead."

Yang grinned. "You got that right." She waved. "See you three later, I have stuff to do. People to see."

A chorus of "bye" followed the blonde as she left, hands in her pockets.

**XXXGMGXXX **

Later on, after changing her bandages, Ruby was allowed to leave... Emerald pushing her wheel chair. She wasn't crippled by any means, they just didn't want her to possibly reopen her wounds, so as long as she was wheeled about, she was free. Blake had joined the two as they made their way back to the town.

As they made their way down the sidewalk, Blake looked at Ruby. "Are you sure you can't tell us who Yang was talking about earlier?"

Ruby nodded an affirmative. "Yep, positive. She'd just go and tell one of my secrets, also under the same promise." She rolled her shoulders and shifted in the chair. "This sucks."

Emerald leaned down and kissed Ruby's cheek. "Sorry, Rubes, but you have to stay in the chair for now. I promise you can get out of it after you're healed."

Ruby pouted. "That'll take forever."

"You shouldn't whine." Blake retorted. "You're Team RWBY's leader." A smile cracked through her stern visage. "It's still cute, though."

Emerald feigned offense. "How dare you? That's my girlfriend you're hitting on."

Blake chuckled. "My apologies, but I found myself victim to her charming nature."

"I can get behind that." The thief laughed. "Happens to me all the time. She's too cute for her own good."

Ruby crossed her arms and huffed. "Will you stop?"

"Sorry, but no." Emerald said with a laugh. "We're too busy fangirling over your adorableness and can't quite stop."

Blake grinned. "I must agree with your girlfriend, Ruby. After all, she's the most experienced in this area."

Ruby frowned. "So now I'm some field of study for your enjoyment?"

The green haired girl nodded. "Pretty much. I have only begun my studies in this field, but have already learned much." She put on a hand on her chest and looked into the distance. "I hope one day to attain my PhD."

Blake snorted. "That's nice." She turned to look at Ruby. "But I was also wishing for the opportunity to study this subject too. What say you, Miss Rose? May I?"

"But I'm with Emmy..."

The thief ruffled Ruby's hair. "No worries. If you really want, I'm okay with sharing." She leaned down and whispered in the girl's ear. "Besides, she has a nice ass, if you ask me."

Blake rolled her eyes. "I heard that."

Emerald straightened up and laughed. "I know."

Both looked at the girl in the wheel chair. "Ruby?"

Ruby shrugged. "I'd say we vote, but considering what you two would choose, it's decided before we try." She smiled. "So, I believe that means that my answer will be yes."

The three girls smiled and exclaimed. "Banzai!"

**XXXGMGXXX**

Yang swiped off some nonexistent dust from her jacket, using her other hand to fix her hair. She didn't want her first impression to suck. She was at Junior's club again, but was shocked to see that SHE was there too. Across the club, the girl was leaning on the bar's counter, sipping at her drink.

Yang fixed her hair one last time before making her way over. She couldn't wuss out. Not when her sister had scored, not one, but two chicks. Yang sat on the stool beside her and ordered a drink. "You know what I want, Junior. Don't ask."

The man nodded before setting about on making her drink, eyeing the blonde warily.

Yang looked at the girl beside and smiled. "So, how are you?"

The girl looked at her. "I'm doing..."

**End...**

Cliff hanger! But, but, WITH GOOD REASON. I got a lot of responses concerning the last issue, so I thought you'd like another part you can influence. You just tell me which girl she should get and I'll use whoever gets the most votes when I write chapter 7. Sorry for the late update. I'm at the beach and was busy with getting ready to go home a couple of weeks ago. Please remember, if you vote, choose a character from RWBY. Any named character is allowed, except those listed in the pairing. Farewell for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo Peeps, GateMasterGreen here with chapter 7. As a forward notice, this is being written the same day as the last chapter. The chapter itself, whenever it gets written, is not. I don't know who Yang is with yet, but I have two votes at the moment.

A day or two later and I have returned to it. I don't think you guys got what I meant. I was saying you had the choice of who Yang got. It didn't have to make sense with the bar setting. Even so, Melanie is so far a favorite, but I'll wait one more chapter for you to decide. Meanwhile I need to change up the scene at the bar.

_**Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY.**_

Roman slid his scroll out and began sifting through the applications. He had a few messages, junk mail probably. Regardless, he opened the message center and frowned. He was apparently asked to perform another heist. He sighed. It was much more relaxing to lounge about in his quarters than to bother with crime at the moment. He sat up, pushing his covers aside before getting up off his mattress. The master criminal walked over to his closet and set about on getting dressed.

A few moments later and he was exiting the base in his standard getup with a neutral face, came in hand. He had decided to do the job solo, so he walked leisurely towards his destination. Perhaps Red and her little crew would try to stop him. He had to smile at that. It was the only fun he had as of lately with all of Cinder's schemes.

He whistled a little tune, making his merry way into town.

**XXXGMGXXX **

Emerald woke up and glanced about. She wasn't in her room, nor her bed. Her eyes locked on two figures to her right. Ruby and Blake we both asleep, the faunus curled up on the younger girl's arm, just like Emerald probably had been.

The thief rolled off the bed, catching herself before she hit the floor. Pushing up from the ground, she shifted so she could stand. Upon looking up, she saw Yang right in front of her. Emerald laughed nervously. "Hello."

Unbeknownst to Emerald, Yang's glare wasn't serious. "You slept with my sister." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

The thief winced. "Not quite the way you think. We just..." She searched for the right words. "Shared a bed."

Yang crossed her arms. "Oh, I'm sure." She replied sarcastically. She had to stifle a laugh. It was too fun messing with her sister's girlfriend.

"Is it necessary to mess with her, Yang?" A calm voice asked. The blonde looked over to see amber eyes looking at her.

"Sorry, Blake. I just wanted a little fun." She said, her act dropping and a smile appearing on her face.

Emerald frowned. "You were messing with me?"

"Yup."

The thief sighed. "Why?"

The brawler shrugged. "It's fun. What can I say?"

Blake chuckled. "Quite a few words, apparently."

A snort beside her alerted the others that Ruby had awoken too. Just then, an alert sounded from Emerald's scroll. She slid it open and frowned. "Roman, you ass hat."

Ruby looked at her questioningly. "What did he say?"

Emerald held the scroll to face the others. It read:

"Bring your girlfriend and tell her it's time to tango again, from dust till dawn."

**XXXGMGXXX **

Roman watched as the girls crawled over the edge of the roof, and lining up before him. He could've gotten away before, but he was bored. "Hello, Red! Did you get my message?"

Ruby nodded, a flicker of mischief in her eyes. "Yeah, but I didn't take you as a dancer."

"More of a pimp actually." Yang piped in. "You could certainly pull the look off."

Roman shrugged and set his loot aside. "Let's not waste our pleasantries and get to the reason you're here." He lifted his cane, the sight flipping up.

Emerald walked over to the side. It wasn't her he wanted to fight. She did watch, though, as Ruby and the other two girls pulled out their weapons. She watched with excitement as the fight began. Ruby had launched forward, bringing Crescent Rose around in a sweeping arc. Roman blocked with his cane before turning to slap Gambol Shroud aside, hitting the flat of the blade. He didn't have a moment to rest as Yang rushed him. He pushed the scythe's blade away before dancing out of Yang's way. This was the first second of the fight.

A shot fired towards Ruby, who jumped back to avoid it. Roman flipped his cane in his hands and swung it like a baseball bat, sending Yang flying back. Just as she became airborne, he hooked his cane around Blake's wrist and jerked it up, flipping her. He kicked her away before she hit the ground. Dusting himself off, he laughed. "Come on. Is that it?" He had to block another strike from Ruby. He held it back as he stared into her silver eyes. "That's more like it."

A sniper round fired, the scythe blade jerking back. Roman released his grip on the cane as it flipped around as the blade jerked it back. He caught it with a thwack not a second later. Emerald looked at him with wide eyes. It took a certain level of skill to be able to pull that off. With his weapon reset in his grip, he fired another round before turning to block Blake's strike at his back. He parried her blade aside as a phantom of her appeared with a strike aimed a his side. Roman turned, the blade sweeping by harmlessly. Shifting his feet, he pushed off his back leg and slammed his elbow into Blake's chest. She flipped back, grimacing in pain from the hit.

Not even watching, he turned and held up his cane, the end of the barrel resting on Yang's collar bone. "As good as that was, I must be going." He winked at them. "I don't think you'd want to try to stop me. Not even stronger auras would help against a point blank range explosive shell." He lowered the cane and walked away, passing the bag of his loot, not even sparing it a glance. "I seem to have lost my bounty of dust, I better go look for it." With that, he leapt from the roof.

Emerald clapped as she walked over. "He kicked your asses." She laughed. "That was amazing."

Ruby, mostly unscathed, frowned. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Emmy."

Blake groaned as she sheathed her blade. "He's certainly skilled."

Yang, however was wide eyed. "He could've killed me. He has his gun set on my skin."

Emerald snickered. "I told you. He doesn't want to kill you girls." Her smile widened. "He finds fighting you to be fun."

"We need to return the stolen items." Ruby pointed out. "We can head back to the dorm after that."

The others agreed and got right to it.

**XXXGMGXXX **

_(The previous night.)_

"Fine." The other girl replied. "And yourself?"

"Pretty good. So what's going on with you?" Yang asked.

The other girl deadpanned. "Getting a drink, obviously."

Yang nodded before glancing at Junior, who was running the bar this time around. "Strawberry sunrise, the usual fashion."

The sharply dressed man nodded and got to making her drink before handing it the brawler. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She said, placing a lien card on the counter, slipping it to Junior who pocketed it. The blonde turned to look at the other girl. "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

The other girl quirked a brow. "Are you asking me out?"

Yang nodded. "Yep. What do you say?"

"I'm sure I'll be free on Saturday." She said. "We'll see."

**End...**

How was that? Remember to vote. I'd like to see what you want. Until next time: This is GMG, Signing off!


	8. Chapter 8

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 8 if SSO. I have now figured out a plot twist, thanks to your votes. Winner is... CINDER FALL! Hurray! Yeah! Obscure pairings continue in usual fashion. I was surprised to see votes on my poll, considering that my page has less views than most of my fics. So... Bar scene, InfernoShipping is how I will dub YangCinder. (A step up in heat from FlameShipping.)

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own RWBY, Peeps._**

**(Saturday)**

Between Yang's insistence and Ruby's enthusiasm, Emerald found herself dragged into a double date. The blonde brawler asked that they show up ten minutes after Yang, so it was a "coincidence" and all that. Emerald shot the idea down instantly. "Just explain that you wanted to have a double date, because your sister and I got together and whatnot."

Yang thought about. "I suppose it would be a decent excuse." She pulled out her scroll. "Be right back, you guys!" She slipped out of the room.

Ruby pulled Emerald over and sat the couple down on Blake's bed, given permission to be there because of Blake's new involvement in their relationship. "It should be fun." Pointed out the scythe wielder. "Yang hasn't had a date in awhile."

"Did she say anything about her date?" Emerald asked, curious.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope. She was too excited to tell me anything relevant. I guess we'll see when we meet her."

Emerald shrugged. "I guess so. I just hope they aren't as annoying as Mercury."

Ruby giggled. "Do you give him a lot of grief over that?"

"He annoys me, I tell him. That's it." She said simply. "It doesn't make it any less true to repeat it. It also annoys him after awhile, so payback."

Ruby nodded. "Yang told me about where the date is to be. She got a reservation a few days ago, party of four..."

"She was gonna drag us along either way, right?" At Ruby's affirmative, Emerald huffed. "She's annoying too."

Ruby put a finger on her lips in thought. "I wonder what she'll be like."

**XXXGMGXXX **

Here before the couple, Emerald and Ruby, was the Yellow Brick Road... not the one from the movies, but a fine dining restaurant named as such. Ruby wore a cute red dress that came down to her knees and pair of black flats. (From the school dance episode.) The cookie crusader looked at her date. "Isn't this a bit... Much?"

Red eyes rolled in amusement. "I'd be more worried about how much it'll cost Yang."

A familiar dull roar approached and Ruby smiled. "Speak of the devil."

Emerald turned, her dress swishing as she did. "And so shall he appear. She in this case."

Yang and her date rounded a corner, headed towards the parking lot. The thief and crusader waited, Yang showing up a few minutes later, date in tow. "Hey guys! I'd like you to meet my date." She stepped aside, Emerald's eyes widening. "Cinder Fall."

Cinder smiled, amused. "I believe I've run into your friend, Yang." A chuckle. "Emerald is one of my teammates as well."

Emerald nodded, slightly uneasy. "I wasn't expecting you to be here, Cinder."

The cookie crusader noticed her date's rigid stance. Silver eyes narrowed imperceptibly. So, she worked with Emerald, but who was in charge? Shaking the thoughts for now, she smiled and waved at her sister's date. "Hello, Cinder! I'm Ruby, Yang's sister."

Cinder laughed lightly, mischief in her golden eyes. "You're quite precious for a huntress in training." She looked at Yang with a smile. "You're lucky to have such an adorable sister, Yang."

"True." Yang said, smiling at her sister's indignant pout. "But don't reign it over her... Too much."

Even Emerald snickered at that. "I guess that your job is to yank her chain constantly, right?"

Hands on her hips, Yang sniffed the air in a haughty manner. "Of course!" She said, sounding a bit like Weiss.

Ruby frowned at the three. "Can we head in at least? I don't want to stay out here all night."

Cinder nodded. "I am not opposed to the idea. Yang?"

"Sure. Let's head in now." She smiled and lead them to the restaurant.

**XXXGMGXXX **

**(Later that night.)**

The two couples split apart, heading to their separate dorms after bidding their date ado. Cinder and Emerald were headed back, the thief nervous about her leader's opinion. Cinder had noticed the skittish movements of her underling and laughed quietly. "I won't punish you for who you date, Emerald. It would hardly be fair."

Red eyes locked onto gold. "So, why did you accept Yang's offer? You knew they were our enemies, yet you still went along."

"I could ask you the same, Emerald." The fire sorceress pointed out. "You chose to date Ruby, regardless of the fact that her team has opposed Roman, who works for me. Why?"

The thief crossed her arms and frowned. "She's the brightest thing I've seen in my life. Always happy and energetic." Her frowned deepened. "You know how it used to be for me and Ruby helps me forget those dark times in my memories. She outshines the dark." She laughed a bit cynically. "Besides, killing her isn't necessary for our plans. I could afford to let her into my heart, even if we stand against the other on the battlefield. One of the few things I haven't lied about, my promise to only face her as a way to measure ourselves against the other." She smiled. "No hatred or intent to kill. Just two girls enjoying a fight, stakes forgotten, with only our blades crossing."

Cinder's eyes widened. Emerald had never been so inclined to emotions, shrugging off Mercury's many failed advances. Ruby truly meant a lot to her. The sorceress smiled lightly. "Truly interesting, Emerald. I thought I'd never see you get so stuck on a person. Mercury as proof of course."

Emerald snorted. "He annoys me. That's why he never stood a chance."

"True." Golden eyes glinted. "I suppose it's my turn to answer. I chose to accept Yang's offer because she approached me, despite whatever aura I emitted." A chuckle. "All the men in that club, some women too, all avoided me from the vibe I was giving off. She ignored it entirely, seeing me as I was." She put a finger on her lip in thought. "I suppose such a thing intrigued me, so I decided to see what kind of person could see past what I project to others. I wish to know what makes her different."

Emerald frowned. "You make it sound like she's a means to an end."

"She is. A way to answer my question." Golden eyes rolled. "Is that not why you let Ruby have you? To see if she could outshine your past."

The thief glowered. "No. Ruby is never a means to an end. She's too important to me." She pointed at her leader. "Tell me, how far would you go for Yang?"

Cinder blinked. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Would you die to save her?"

Cinder laughed cruelly. "Dust no. I would never put my life on the line for another, no matter how they've intrigued me."

"Then you don't deserve her." Emerald stated, turning and running off.

Cinder watched with slight amusement. "We'll see about that, Emerald. I always get what I want."

**End...**

So... Yeah. Cinder is all "not caring" with Yang's affection, though that will change. I have a plan for that too. It involves Cinder, Roman, heartbreak, and a lemon pie! Like, literal pie... Not smut. Not lemons as fanfiction, but the fruit. Anywho, new episode on the horizon, so I'm excited. I did love last episode's dance scene. My friend was freaking out over it. Also, we mourn the loss of one of my main followers, MrFlawless. He didn't die or anything, but has become nearly secluded from Internet access. In other news, GateMasterGreen is now my twitter for those who wish to follow. I'll probably begin talking about what I'm working on, so It might help. Adieu for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 9 of SSO! It was nice that last chapter busted the 10k word barrier too, now it's following suit with BCB. Anyways, rating may or may not change, I'll know after the chapter is written. Onwards!

**_Disclaimer: do no own RWBY, but I want those plushies. -_-_**

**(This is a week or two after chapter 8)**

Cinder pinched her brow, bent over a map, and grimaced. Emerald's words had been ringing in her mind and she couldn't shake them, no matter what the sorceress tried. The sad thing was that Cinder's view on Yang was changing. The blonde had been so caring around her and it touched the sorceress in ways she hadn't thought possible. So here she was, upset over the conflicting feelings inside her. Apparently she wasn't the only one who knew.

"Oh, hello Cinder." A suave voice said. "I _certainly_ wasn't expecting to see you here." Roman walked over, cane in hand, and chuckled. "Blondie messing with your head?"

Golden eyes narrowed in confusion. "And how exactly do you know this, Roman?"

He feigned stupidity. "Well... You see." He chuckled. "Emerald informed me of your little master plan, not to be confused with your grand master plan, and I can see now that you're regretting it."

"Why do I feel like you have more to add?" She asked.

He grinned. "I don't know if you're aware, but Mercury is the only one of us truly against our enemies." He twirled his cane before continuing. "Emerald is with Red and the cat girl. You and blondie, whilst I'm here for fun and money."

"Are you suggesting that this was a plan to stop us?!" She was getting angry. If that brawler was using her, then no mercy. Hypocritical? Absolutely, but Cinder didn't care.

Roman held up his hands in a placating manner. "No, no. Hold your horses. What I was trying to say was that maybe we should call our plans off-!"

Cinder clutched Roman by the throat and glared into his eyes. "Have you betrayed me already, Torchwick? I pay you to help and you tell me that we should drop our efforts, because of four girls?!" Roman struggled as her fingers burned into his skin. "I should kill you now, you lazy ass!"

"Cinder!" He gasped. "Don't do this!"

She shoved him onto the ground. "I don't plan too." Cinder snarled. "Leave and don't come back, you traitor. If I see you again, you will die." Fire danced around her. "I won't allow some blonde pull me from my plans an certainly not you either, Torchwick."

Roman stood, holding his throat. He gave her a sad look. "You will regret this, but not because of anything I do. It will be your own fault."

"LEAVE!"

Grabbing his cane from the ground, he nodded and left, grimacing from the pain.

**XXXGMGXXX**

Team RWBY plus a certain thief were hanging around the dorm and fooling around, in a completely innocent way, just hanging out. Weiss was studying on her bed, though taking the time to comment every now and then. Yang was discussing some designs for upgrades to Ember Celica with Ruby, the younger sister talking animatedly about forging the new pieces for the gauntlets.

Off to the side, Emerald and Blake were talking about some of the books they've read, The Third Crusade amongst the discussed material. They had been bonding a bit over the last week or so, trying to cement their's and Ruby's relationship. They got along great an their love of books was the final thing to click. While Ruby liked books, they loved them to a point bordering on obsession.

Everything was all nice and sweet until a knock on the window caught everyone's attention. Emerald pulled the blinds open and was shocked to see Roman in pain on the other side. He wouldn't risk being seen unless he had a good reason. She opened the window and let him in, watching as he collapsed on the ground. "Roman!"

Blake helped him up as the team gathered around him. The thief looked up at them and smiled through the pain. "Hello Red." He grimaced from the pain again. "My boss isn't too happy with me at the moment. Sorry to bother you girls."

Emerald's ruby red eyes widened. "She did this? Why?"

"Because she thinks I've turned coat on her." He replied.

Yang's scroll went off, causing her to check it. She stood and walked to the door. "Hey guy, my girl needs me. Sorry Torchwick, but I do hope you get better." Before he could reply, she was out the door.

"Dammit." He cursed. "One of you needs to stop her."

Ruby frowned, concerned. "Why?"

Torchwick looked over at Emerald, with a 'really?' look on his face. "You didn't tell her yet?"

Ruby looked between the two. "Tell me what?"

Emerald sighed. "You know how I said that I work alongside Roman?" Ruby nodded. "Well, your sister is dating our boss, Cinder Fall."

**XXXGMGXXX**

Yang was riding through Vale on Bumblebee, glancing at the directions that Cinder had given her. While not sure what Cinder wanted at the moment, she was happy that her girlfriend wanted to spend some time together. She pulled off towards the docks and stopped, getting off her motorcycle and propping it up. Not seeing Cinder, she began to look around. "Cinder!" She called. "You here?"

"Yes, Yang." A smooth voice said, a chilled overtone making the words harsh and angry. "I am here."

Yang smiled and walked towards Cinder, holding her arms out to hug her. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Cinder stopped Yang with a finger at the base of the brawler's throat. "I bet you are." She hissed. "You think you're clever, don't you? That I wouldn't find out?!"

Lilac eyes fluttered in confusion. "Wh-what? What are you talking about Cinder? Find out what?"

Cinder pushed her finger harder, almost digging into Yang's throat. "You and your team's plan to stop us. Ruby using Emerald and you using me to stop us!" She growled. "You even made Roman turn against me."

It clicked for Yang. "You're Roman's boss?"

"Don't play dumb!" The sorceress spat. "I know your little plan to seduce me so I stop my plans! I WON'T LET YOU!" She pulled her finger back and punched Yang across the jaw. "I won't let you use me!"

Yang managed to right herself as she flew back from the punch and landed in a crouch. "Cinder, I'm not using you." The blonde had tears in her eyes. "I love you."

Cinder paused before shaking her head and pulling on her hair. "Don't you dare! Don't say you love me! You're lying!" She launched a burst of fire at Yang, knocking the blonde back again.

Yang was in pain, but didn't fight back. She wouldn't hurt the woman she loved. Never. "Please, Cinder, I really do."

Cinder walked forward and tackled Yang, straddling with tears in her eyes too. "You lie! YOU LIE!" She closed her eyes, unable to look at the lilac eyes of a girl she thought loved her. She punched Yang again. And again. And again. She just kept punching the girl below her, not caring when Yang went unconscious, she just kept swinging until she couldn't. When she stopped, Yang's face was covered in blood, hers and Cinder's. Cinder, still crying, shakily stood and walked away.

Blood pulled around an under Yang's head, but voices could be heard closing in on her. "Yang!" The familiar tones of a silver-eyed girl in a red cape.

The rest of Team RWBY and Emerald found Yang and rushed to her, shocked to see her in such a condition.

**XXXGMGXXX**

Yang woke to beeping monitors and sterile white walls, her teammates around her. "Did somebody catch the number on that airship?"

Ruby looked at Yang, concerned. "What happened Yang?"

Yang frowned, trying to remember what happened. "I don't know. I remember yellow eyes and crying and pain, but nothing else."

"Did Cinder hurt you?" Emerald asked. "You were found in a pool of blood."

Yang scrunched her face in confusion. "Who's Cinder?"

Ruby gaped. "Your girlfriend? The one you've been dating for a week or so?"

Yang cocked her head to the side. "I have a girlfriend? Why would he hurt me, if she was my girlfriend." She looked at her sister. "Are you trying to mess with me, sis?" She chuckled. "I guess this is payback for ditching you on day one."

"I'm being serious, Yang!" She yelled, exasperated. "You were seriously hurt and we don't know what happened."

It was Blake who spoke next. "The doctor did say that she might have partial amnesia and a concussion. The damage to her head was quite severe." She frowned. "Maybe it cleared the memories of the last slew of days."

Emerald stood abruptly, a determined look on her face. "That's it. I am going to have a word with that bitch. If she thinks she can hurt Yang, then she is sorely mistaken."

Ruby stood too. "I'm going too! No one hurts my sister without payback!"

Blake nodded and also stood. "I agree with you two. We'll have Weiss watch over Yang. Now let's go."

Yang watched them leave and sputtered. "What the hell just happened to me?"

**End...**

So, there ya go! All the chapter! I have a slight plan now, so huzzah! I hope you enjoyed chapter nine. I don't know when 10 is coming out, but it should be less than two weeks from now. Also, I'm excited for the upcoming release of Smash Bros. 4! YEAHHHHH! Adieu for now!


	10. Chapter 10

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 10 of SSO! I know that Cinder was a complete bitch last chapter, but it was necessary. Trust me, I detest messing up fluffy couples or potential ones. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The chapter!**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY Sam I am, I do not own Suess' Green Eggs and Ham._**

Despite Ruby wanting to run to wherever Cinder was hiding, Emerald held her back, reminding her that they didn't want to waste energy that they might need in a fight. "We don't have a car or any way of getting there and an airship is a bit much to try to obtain for this."

Ruby frowned. "I want to get this over with though. She hurt Yang."

"Emerald has a point, Ruby." Said Blake. "Wasting our energy running will leave us tired, something that could decide the fight before it begins."

Ruby nodded reluctantly. "Alrighty. If you and Emmy agree, then I won't argue." She placed a hand on Crescent Rose and smiled a bit. "Me and Crescent are ready for this."

Emerald chuckled. "I bet you two are."

**XXXGMGXXX**

They reached the warehouse a while later and weren't surprised at the number of White Fang crawling about the building. Ruby frowned as she wasn't too happy with it. "This throws a wrench in our plans."

Blake quirked a brow. "Did you expect to just waltz right inside there? That's foolhardy at best."

"I was being optimistic?" Ruby said, not sounding certain by any means.

Emerald snickered before her expression turned more serious. "We need to take them out or get around them. Each has a benefit and cost."

Blake nodded. "If we take them out, we expend some of our energy, but if we sneak by, we still might have to face them later."

"I think we should take them out." Ruby said. "Taking them out stealthily would work better than facing large numbers without the element of surprise. Best be done with the issue now."

The thief nodded, red eyes glinting mischievously. "Split up?"

"Divide and conquer." Agreed the faunus.

"Team Black Gem, go!" Whisper yelled the caped cookie crusader.

**XXXGMGXXX**

The plan went off without a hitch for the trio. Ruby's speed helped down any guard before they could react, Blake was naturally stealthy, and Emerald knew the place like the back of her hand. Thankfully it wasn't too taxing and they were confident they could fight if needed. Entering the largest room, they saw a familiar form bent over a map with her head buried in her hands, crying.

Emerald's eyes widened, concerned. "Cinder..."

The sorceress took no note of the three and sobbed. "I thought she liked me back. I didn't even expect to like her, but she pulled me in." Looking forward, her golden eyes stared into the dark. "I want to believe what she said, but it seems that she used me. Even with that, I can't stop liking her."

What shocked the trio was when Roman showed up, his collar adjusted to hide the burns on his neck. "Did you ever think that she wasn't using you?" He gestured vaguely. "I mean, come on, I didn't say she betrayed you or used you."

Cinder's gold eyes narrowed. "I told you not to come back." She glared. "Why are you here?"

"The same reason I even joined you." He snarked. "The fun. What you did jeopardized one of the people I enjoy fighting." He frowned. "You have her a concussion and some damage to the head, Cinder."

The woman slumped and tears beset her eyes again. "Is she okay?"

Emerald stepped out of the shadows, glaring. "She will be! Lucky for her, she doesn't remember you!"

"She what?" Cinder asked, sure she heard wrong."

"She has mild memory loss!" The thief spat. "She doesn't remember you!"

Ruby watched as the sorceress froze before she crumbled. Cinder collapsed on to the ground, head between her knees, cradling herself. "I'm sorry." She said. "So sorry."

Just at that moment, Mercury walked into the room with a chalupa. "Hey guys! Has anyone seen the microwa-" he trailed off at the sight of Cinder. "What happened?"

"She's all worked up about Blondie." Snarked Roman. "Now go find the microwave yourself."

Mercury cocked his head to the side. "That bitch with the gauntlets? Why?"

Emerald crossed her arms and glowered. "Piss off, Mercury."

The teen shook his head and chuckled. "It's just a question." He smirked at her. "When are you gonna stop pretending to love the red chick? I know you want me."

Emerald shuddered. "Spare me the thought of being with you, you repulsive perv." She put a hand on we hip. "Besides, at least I love her."

"Silence, you two." Said Cinder, regaining her composure. "We have a new mission."

Roman quirked a brow. "And what pray tell is that?"

Cinder clenched her fist as golden eyes flared with determination. "Destroy Team RWBY."

Red eyes widened. "Why?!"

The sorceress had a mad glint in her eyes. "If they're gone I can forget about her."

Roman's eyes narrowed. "Killing blondie won't make you feel better." He shifted his grip on his cane. "I won't kill any of them."

Emerald stood beside Roman. "Nor will I."

"You would betray me?" The woman asked. She motioned Mercury over. "I guess there are two more pests to deal with."

Mercury smiled apologetically, though his eyes held no sorrow. "You chose the wrong side, Emmy. Too bad."

The thief tensed. "Only Ruby can call me that." She pulled out her weapons. "Let's settle this personally." Waving him along, they broke off from the other two, choosing to fight elsewhere.

Tipping his hat lightly, Roman bowed. "Let's get the show on the road!" He swung his cane like a bat in a childish manner. "Don't want to keep the kids waiting."

An arrow was knocked on a conjured bow. "You will die this time, Torchwick." She fired the arrow.

Simultaneously, Roman fired his own weapon, the round exploding against the arrow. He rushed through the smoke and began swing his cane, Cinder conjuring her daggers to counter. She ducked a swipe at her head before slicing at his stomach, causing him to jump back. As he did, he fired another round, Cinder likewise retreating and releasing another arrow. The master criminal knocked the shot aside and slowly advanced as she shot more at him.

With a steady stream of parries and sidesteps, he bypassed her ranged assault and got close again. He knew he lacked the up close advantage with his weapon, but her long range was deadlier than his own and had a greater endurance. Forgoing the gun style fighting he used, he did the second best thing: try to use the handle to trip his opponent. As she switched weapons, he swapped his hold on his cane, wielding it from the barrel end.

Cinder brought a dagger about, aiming for his chest. He batted the arm away, following it and turning the handle to hook around her wrist. With a pull, he brought the arm down as his leg rose to meet it, the contradicting directions of weapon and limb striking the joint, breaking it and causing the sorceress to cry out in pain. She stumbled back in pain as he struck out with a spartan kick to her ribs, cracking a couple. She managed to roll into a standing position as she was knocked back, firing a blast of energy at him.

He rolled under it and ran towards her, not wanting her to use her range against him. It was still deadly with one arm. His left arm fronted a strike at her face, causing her to turn to avoid it. Unknown to her, his goal was in line. His cane yanked her free wrist aside, causing her to stumble. He swatted it up before turning and hooking it again and bringing it down for a repeat performance of the other wrist. A sickening crunch issued forth as she screamed again.

Blake an Ruby watched in shock as he fought. The man was never like this in their fights. This was just brutal. Emerald's words echoed through their minds, reminding them that he enjoyed their bouts and took to them with childish glee as opposed to the decisive and harsh actions he used her. Speaking of which...

Roman swept the woman's legs from under her in a low kick before bringing his cane up from under, striking her side and sending her flying again. A grin broke through and he pretended to watch her fly. "Fore!" Watching as the woman collapsed, her turned to look at the girls in the shadows. "It's time to check on Emerald, girls."

The two stepped out, surprised. "You knew?" Asked Ruby. At his nod she relented. "Let's go then."

They left the room and made their way to where the signs of a fight were heard. They stepped outside in time to see Emerald land a punishing cross on Mercury's jaw, knocking him out cold. Her red eyes glowed dangerously as she raised her weapon to end him.

Blake's eyes widened. "Stop, Emerald! You don't need to kill him."

The thief stopped abruptly and lowered her weapon before sheathing it and facing them. "You won, I take it."

Roman nodded. "Put her out of commission, permanently." He chuckled. "Damaged we wrists enough that they won't go beyond light labor for the rest of her life."

The green-haired girl eyes him. "You sure."

"I'm a professional, kiddo." He laughed. "I know the sound of crippling wounds."

"So it's finished?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded. "Seems so."

**End...**

Sorry for the late release. To explain Cinder's decision: In her demented mind, she thought that if she killed them, they'd be forgotten easier and she wouldn't be grief stricken by what she did to Yang. Also, sad as it is, this fic is almost at a close! Meaning that BCB 2 is almost ready to be taken from hiatus. Don't worry though, if you were hoping for more from this! I will write a sequel that'll take place after BCB 2. If you're wondering why I keep mentioning Bloodstained Chess Board, this story get's twined into the sequel's storyline. Thus, this tale will continue there in a way. Adieu for now!


	11. Chapter 11

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 11 of SSO, the last for this fic sadly. On the bright side, it will continue into chapter nine or ten of Bloodstained Chess Board 2. So read those if you wanted to continue this story line! After that story I'll come back to this one! Now to end it for this installment.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._**

Ozpin smiled to himself as he sipped on his drink. Everything resolved rather well, despite what others thought. The figurehead of the enemies was taken from the game, earning Roman Torchwick a pardon of sorts for his crimes. He returned what was stolen and paid back everyone using funds from the White Fang, unknown to the organization. This crippled them too, shrinking them to just a nuisance for now. It'd be awhile until they'd pose a threat once more.

Team RWBY were revered as heroes for their actions, laughable considering that all they did was hook up with some chicks (except Weiss.). Yang was still hospitalized for the damage to her head, but she would be released soon enough. It was only a matter of time.

Looking at the board in front of him, he furrowed his brow. Contemplating the layout carefully, he finally reached forward and moved a piece, glancing over to his opponent. "Your move, Roman."

Sat across from the headmaster was the former convict, a smile on his face. "Very well, Ozpin." He made a move with out a second thought. "Checkmate."

The headmaster sighed and conceded. "That's the seventh time today."

Roman patted his shoulder. "No need to be so down, Oz. I was raised on this game." He made a vague flourish with his free hand. "Be the chess board."

Ozpin nodded before reaching to organize a pile of papers beside him. One cut him, causing to hiss lightly as blood pooled around the cut. He yanked his hand back reflexively, a drop of blood spattering on the chess board.

As it hit, a knock came at the door.

**XXXGMGXXX**

Yang sat up in her bed, light filtering in through the window. Blinking her bleary eyes, she swiveled her head around to take a look at the room. To her shock, her visitor wasn't one of her teammates. Instead a woman in a red dress with her arms in casts sat asleep in a chair. The blonde was going to allow her to sleep, but her body had other ideas... Yawning for example. The loud sound woke the woman and golden eyes opened. Yang thought them to be the most beautiful she had seen and eerily familiar. Like someone she knew.

The woman looked at the blonde and gasped. "Yang."

The brawler nodded. "That's me." Smiling congenially towards huge stranger, she asked. "Can I have your name, ma'am?"

The woman looked down. "So she was right." She muttered quietly before answering. "Cinder Fall."

"Strange." Said Yang. "My team said something about a chick with the same name being my girlfriend, but I don't remember having a girlfriend."

The sorceress shifted uncomfortably. "Would you believe me if I verified the truth of that statement?"

Lilac eyes widened. "They weren't kidding?"

Cinder sighed sadly. "I was your girlfriend, though I certainly don't deserve you for what I've done."

"What you did?"

"Yes." She replied, tears misting in her golden eyes. "I put you in this state. It's something I regret now. After everything was laid out for me."

The blonde didn't react like Cinder thought she would. The teen merely asked. "Why?"

"Because I thought you had used me." She said. "I thought you stole my heart just turn it around on me and destroy me." A bitter laugh sounded from her. "I guess my paranoia as a villain got to the best of me. I thought you only seduced me to stop my plans. How wrong I was."

Yang shrugged. "Can't say I blame you for beating the stuffing out of me. I'd do the same thing if someone was playing with my heart." She beamed at Cinder. "I forgive you."

Gold eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because I can get where you were coming from." She held her hand out. "We could always start over."

The woman nodded and took Yang's hand. "I'd like that."

**XXXGMGXXX**

"You want what, why?" Asked a skeptical Ozpin, looking at the teen before him. A single onyx eye staring back.

Fixing his iconic jacket, the boy sighed. "I need Team RWBY as well as a few others for help with an issue in an alternate version of this realm."

Roman cut in. "And pray tell why should we believe that you aren't off your rocker?" A poke on his shoulder caused him to turn to see... Nothing?"

"Because I am not one to make ludicrous claims with out a real need." The teen said. "I am Tyson Graywall, as I said earlier, but if I may add my title. I am the GateMaster."

Ozpin clasped his hands together. "What does your plan entail?"

Tyson shrugged. "I need to have all my pieces to know how to play the game ahead of me."

"And who else is involved in your plan?" The headmaster asked.

Tyson pointed at the ex-con. "Roman, Emerald, and this realm's Cinder."

Mr. Bowler hat spoke up. "Two questions. Why me? And why Cinder?"

Tyson smirked, though his mask hid it. "Because who knows them self better than that person. You exist their as well." He chuckled. "As for Cinder, a similar reason. She may be crippled here, but she could still identify any weaknesses she has."

"Cinder may be unwise, given the tension between her and Team RWBY." Ozpin pointed out.

The teen waved him off. "Taken care of. Yang has forgiven her, earlier in the morning." He shrugged. "They're back to friends even after Yang learned why Cinder did what she did."

"Wait a second." Interjected Roman. "Wouldn't me meeting me create a paradox or something like that?"

Tyson laughed a that. "Fat chance. We're talking about alternate realities, not time travel. You two meeting doesn't change the past or future, just the events in the present."

Contemplating the stranger's story, Ozpin nodded. "I will allow you to hire Team RWBY. You must handle the others."

Tyson nodded. "Understood." He looked at the ex-con. "What say you?"

Roman shrugged. "A chance to fight myself? Eh, why not?" He gave the teen a thumbs up. "I'll go along.

**XXXGMGXXX**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Emerald bustled about, packing for their next mission. They were told to be ready for a longer mission and to be accepting of the information the client supplied. The door opened and they glanced over to see two people walk in. Yang was first, looking brand spanking new, followed by Cinder. Before they could attack, Yang stepped forward.

"Don't hurt her." The blonde said. "She explained everything she did and why and I forgave her."

Weiss flipped. "She put you in a hospital Xiao Long!"

"Because she thought I was using her." The blonde pointed out. "I would've left someone in the same state if I thought so too."

Emerald eyed Cinder. "I still say that you don't deserve her."

The sorceress nodded sadly. "I agree. I don't."

Before more could be said, Roman waltzed in, singing 'Let's Do The Time Warp Again' loudly. He did spin before bowing, holding his cane behind him. "Hello ladies." He turned to Weiss. "Ice Queen."

"Hey."

He straightened. "I just thought you'd like to know what our mission is."

"What do you mean?" Asked Blake. "You're joining us?"

"Not just me." He replied. "Everyone present."

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Said a new voice. Tyson appeared, falling from the ceiling and landing in the middle of the group. "I'm Tyson Graywall, your client."

The caped leader jumped up and bounced in excitement. "What's the mission?"

Tyson grinned. "I'll tell you when we get there."

**End...**

And thus SSO ends. I will be pulling BCB from hiatus and will work on that soon. Let the insanity begin. As I have begun to do, let me clarify that Tyson Graywall is an OC, not a self-insert. I understand why anyone would think so, being "named after my username" and whatnot. The funny thing is that it's the other way around. Tyson came first, my penname second. So, now you know. Adieu for now.


End file.
